At first sight
by normerolover
Summary: Norma calhoun is 23 years old and meets 25 year old Deputy Alex Romero. Norma works at a bakery in white pine bay while Alex Romero is a deputy.


Norma Calhoun was 23 years old. She'd been through a lot and has never really had anyone to be their for her at all. She felt lonely sometimes but she moved to White Pine bay to have a fresh start. She wanted a new life. Wanted to start over. So she did.

~She has been living in White pine bay for almost 2 months now. She'd been scared to go out and meet new people but she finally decided she could use some friends. People don't seem to like Norma but she's never really payed it attention until she saw some people look at her with disgust. She felt sad almost. "It sure would feel nice to have someone to talk too" she thought to herself. Norma figured she'd just head home and eat some dinner.

~It was 2am and and Norma couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what she could do because she was bored out of her mind. After finding an idea and decided to use her GPS and drive their. When she finally arrived to the little beach area she went in her trunk and got out a towel. When she found a good spot she payed down the towel and then sat cross crossing. No one was around so it was peaceful. Still wishes she had someone though. it was around 2:45am and Norma turned and saw somebody pull in that looked like a police SUV. "Oh god what did i do now" thinking to herself. She kept looking and eventually saw a young man with brown eyes and sun kissed skin. He walked towards her with a flashlight that probably could've blinded her so she looked away for a moment. When the officer got close to her she stood up and figured she should say something.

"Um i couldn't sleep so i just came down here for a few i didn't do anything wrong right?" she said. Norma was nervous and didn't know why.

"No ma'am you didn't, i was just wondering what someone was doing here Nobody is ever hardly down here so i thought i'd come by."

"oh okay. Well i'm Norma Calhoun. I just moved here about 2 months ago." she said and shook his hand.

"I'm deputy Alex Romero. And wow." he said chuckling. "how do you like it so far" he said grinning.

"umm well people don't look really nice down here so i don't know how i feel about that but it's nice i guess."

"Yeah people aren't nice here sorry to tell you that. What made you want to move here? Family? Friends?"

Damn he asked a lot of questions. It was probably something all Deputy's do. so she answered anyway. "I just wanted to start over. I was looking for somewhere to settle down but that'll be hard to do when you're lonely all the time. right" she said looking at the ground grinning sadly.

Deputy Alex Romero didn't really know what to say. so he simply just asked

"Do you mind if i join you?"

"No of course not"

They both sat on the towel and just watched the water. She looked over at him and he looked peaceful. He was very handsome. Hopefully he didn't have a wife or girlfriend because if he did she would probably get upset.

"So what about you? You gotta wife? Kids?" she said laughing a little. He followed along.

"Nah. I haven't really found that one person yet you know?"

"Yeah i know what you mean. Life's hard sometimes isn't it? All you want is the simplest things in life and you just can't seem to get them no matter how hard you try." He looked over at her while she was still staring at the water. Her eyes were all watery and he kind of wanted to hug her. She looked like she needed one.

"Sound about right"

He could see she was trying to fight back her tears so he asked her,

"Are you okay" he asked putting his arm on her back rubbing it a little.

"No." she said wiping her nose. "Not really but i'll just say that i am because it doesn't really matter."

She was full on crying now. He felt bad.

"i know this is weird but can i hug you? I feel bad and i don't wanna just sit here and watch you cry" Alex doesn't know why but he felt attracted to her. Already. He thought to himself what is even happening.

"um yeah sure and there's nothing to feel bad about" she said moving over and looking at him a little. He directed her to sit in his lap and he thought maybe this was too much? I mean she was about to be in his lap. Is she even okay with this?

"you don't have to sit in my lap if you don't want too i understand" he said chuckling nervously.

"It's fine" she said.

Norma finally got in Alex's lap and put her head in the crook of his neck. Her arms were around his neck and his arms were around her torso. Alex started rubbing circles on her back to try to comfort her while she was still crying. Norma wasn't sobbing anymore but she was still crying a little. She leaned back a little to look into his eyes and he looked in her crystal blue eyes. She felt like he could see straight through her soul. Maybe he could? Who knows. Now it just silence and eye contact. Alex glanced down at her lips and she sensed he wanted to kiss her. But she thought for a second. They just meant like and hour ago? It seems right but what if it isn't. She thought it was weird but she put her left hand on the nape of his neck and her right arm on his right bicep. She leaned in a little bit and so did he. They could both feel their breathe on each other's face and Alex leaned in more finally pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back and tilted her head more to deepen their kiss. This was a slow, passionate kiss like they had all the time in the world. Alex put his right hand in her hair and the other on her back. Norma slid her tongue into his mouth and he groaned. She was beyond aroused and turned on but she didn't want to have sec she just wanted to kiss him. After all they just met. She broke the kiss and he looked worried before he could say anything she put her finger over his mouth.

i don't wanna have sex i just want to kiss you is that okay?" she asked nervously.

He felt bad for her is this how she thought all men were? ultimately she did look like she'd been hurt a lot. Alex wasn't that kind of man though. He has always respected women.

"I don't want you to think i kissed you because of that i kissed you because i think you're beautiful. Not because i want to have sex okay" He said moving his hand up to put back in her hair and tracing her head with his thumb. Norma didn't reply she just kissed him again nipping his bottom lip. A nice slow warm kiss.

~After kissing which felt like forever this time Alex broke away first.

"what time is it?" he asked.

Norma grabbed her phone and it was almost 4am.

"Almost 4am"

"I have to be at work in in 4 hours" he said yawning.

"Yeah you should probably go home and get some rest" she said sweetly and smiling at him.

"you're right" he said and she moved off his lap and Alex helped her get up and they were both standing. Alex spoke first.

"I think we should hang out here every night or at least if we aren't busy and here is my card if you ever need me." he said pulling out his card.

"Okay well i'll definitely call you Deputy" And Alex could've swore she was flirting now.

He chucked lightly and said

"Alright well i'm gonna head home call me when you get home okay?"

"I will have a good night and thank you by the way"

"my pleasure" Alex said smiling.

When Norma got in her car she looked over and saw him still sitting in his SUV she guessed he was waiting for her to leave first. She drove away and finally around 4:30am she got home and gave him a call.


End file.
